137594-suggestions-to-enhance-wildstar-experience
Content ---- I agree with most points. This one I wanted to touch on. AMD itself is generally terrible for gaming. They promote the FX series as high end 8 core processors however nothing uses all 8 cores. So essentially you end up using 4-6 cores that are generally slower than every intel around. The 8 cores are great for things like video editing and such just not that great for gaming. Moving from an AMD FX 8350 to an i7 was the best investment I ever made. | |} ---- I've been here since beta. THIS a thousand times THIS. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am one of those unlucky people who made a big mistake when making their rig. I spent handsome amount of cash to make a high end PC, but for some reason, I chose AMD over nVidia. I regret making such terrible choice. It is indeed that quite a lot of games run poorly on AMD rig and it is probably AMD's fault. However, at the same time, several other games, including some of the recent top titles such as Witcher 3, MGSV, Total War: Attila, TESO have all been running smoothly on max setting. Hence, I assumed that there are indeed some kind of technical optimization, possible from the game's side. This is why I am requesting the dev to take a look into this matter and improve the game's performance if possible. | |} ---- When you started the game, did you happen to skip the arkship? (Meaning you clicked veteran when you made your character, not "new to wildstar".) That aspect of the path should've been explained in that pre-starting area. However, I agree that it should be explained again for someone who went straight to the planet as they had not necessarily chose scientist before. Edited October 6, 2015 by Moosical | |} ---- 1) 12 char slots are for people who have bought the boxed sets not strictly paid users. Signature isnt like SWToR for example. You'll find alot of the stuff promised at launch of there abouts has been put on hold due to game issues and then the F2P conversion. They had 12-18 months worth of content ready when it launched but put it off becuase of serious bugs. Wardrobe I believe is acocunt wide, or atleast mega server wide. I'm a firm believer of wanting people to play charaters to gear them up so I'll have to disagree on accountwide amp unlocks. Vanity stuff sure but not power boosts/points or reps. If you're an alt-aholic then play the class; this sounds more like a FoTM roller. 2) MMOs are notoriously hard to learn since with constant chnages they dont update any documantation. Wildstar has a robust number of stats, so that's good. If you hover over the tooltip it'll tell you what they do. I dont think that this should be something in a tutorial. An information overload would not be good and put off any newbie players. Maybe something at later levels. Ominbits are cash shop currency you earn in game basically. Usually MMOs rely on fan sites but due to Wildstars poor inital launch those diappeared in months. 3) I'll have to agree with you on this one. Sadly it's got no noticable improvement from launch. It takes a bit of getting used but maybe a simpler interface along with an advanced one. Yeah, they need to implemet a proper currency box. It's easy to accidently enter the wrong currency. 4) I've not seen anyone say a game works well on AMD. I dont think you can blame studios but AMDs inferiour processors. 5) It's been years since I've played GW2 significantly but that sounds like a great feature. Being f2p I wouldn;t expect any significant features now. They could surprise me though. Usually the focus is on cash shop revenue rather than how do we grow the player (subscriber) base. | |} ---- That is what I like about FFXIV where you can be all class/jobs on the same char. And when one class is 50 and you start leveling a new one you get a 100% exp bonus (used to be 50% before the last expansion). I know this game is different so it requires alts but it would be nice if you get an exp bonus up to a certain level as long as one of your characters hit max level at some point. | |} ---- Nope I did both the tutorials up on the ship(the movement and the finding the saboteur stuff) other than choosing a path when I made the character I saw NOTHING about them. Edited October 6, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- This is no longer in place. It was stripped out of the arkship along with a lot of the lore stuff to make the tutorial more streamlined and to get people onto Nexus faster. | |} ---- TY I couldn't imagine how I could have missed something like that since a bunch of people on chat basically asked me if I was stupid to have missed it on the ship before finally someone told me to hit G to get my little bot. Now I know they were being rude but not horribly mean, it used to be there but just is not now and they did not know that. Taking that out was horrible design for new people. We really are left on the planet with no clue what we are supposed to be doing with our paths. | |} ---- I agree with you. The current state of tutorial is extremely ambiguous and non-newbie friendly. It is difficult for a veteran mmo player and even more difficult for MMO newcomers. Let's face the fact, reading about every minor details and features of a game explicitly on wiki & internet is a horrible game design. Look at GW2 and you will see how they made an interactive newbie friendly starting zone, explaining even the most minor details through different actions, and not random boring wall of text. Modern MMOs should learn from old games and extract their good features while discarding the unpopular ones. This is especially applicable for AAA titles. This game is amazing and has huge potential but I believe that the constant revenue pressure from NCSoft is hampering the free flow of development of Carbine. | |} ---- ---- Well, the old tutorials did all that. I never did the Dominion arkship, but the Exile one had the basic movement, combat, telegraph and looting tutorial parts like the new ones do, but also had a section that allowed you to see some lore pieces and explain them a bit; such as Queen Myala's other crown and Serrick Brightland's crypod. It also had a section for allowing you to complete paths. | |} ---- GW2 is a living example of MMO success and player friendly mechanisms. They have account bind wardrobe, currency, top tier equipment and dyes. They are boasting with profit. Admitted that it was a B2P model but at the same time WildStar was also a subscription model and technically they should've implemented even better game mechanism. Give me the feeling of achieving or unlocking something permanently, and I will pour my cash for it, despite the fact that I might never use it. This is a simple human psychology, which if exploited, will benefit both the players & developers. With the advent of F2P, such alt-friendly features are needed more than ever. | |} ----